Untold Stories of Equestria: Episode Three- Rainbow Reunion
by Sparrow9642
Summary: When Rainbow Dash discovers an old photo during spring cleaning, she starts to feel guilty about never visiting her parent's and schedules a reunion. What will be the outcome of Rainbow's reunion?
1. Spring Cleaning

It was the first day of spring, as Rainbow Dash prepared to do a chore she hated doing every spring; spring cleaning. She had tried to procrastinate as much as she could, but seeing Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy were doing it, she knew she'd get nagged at by Twilight for not doing her spring cleaning, seeing Twilight could fly now, and was even a princess. Rainbow wasn't the most tidy pony around, and her entire home was a mess, and looked as if a tornado had struck her entire home.

Rainbow decided to start in her bedroom, where tons of clutter covered the bedroom floor, making it hard to navigate to her bed. Luckily for Rainbow, she was the best flier in Ponyville, so she could just fly over all the clutter, which she did.

"Where to start?" she said to herself.

Rainbow picked up bits of the clutter, and shoved it underneath her bed, immediately sparking an idea in her head. She flew at top speed, and gathered all the clutter in one pile, then shoved it underneath her bed, along with the rest of the clutter.

"Piece of cake! Now, onto...

Rainbow was interrupted, as her bed went airbourne, into the air, causing all the clutter to go flying everywhere around the room. She was buried underneath a mountain of clutter, before she could even fly out of the room. She managed to get herself out of the clutter, noticing something on the tip of her nose.

"What the?" she said to herself, grabbing the object off the tip of her nose.

The object was an old picture, framed in a wooden picture frame. The glass protecting the picture was covered with too much dust, so she blew it off to get a good look at the picture. Once the dust was clear, Rainbow noticed the picture was an old family photo of her next to her parents when she was still a filly with a blank flank. Rainbow also noticed that there was writing in the bottom-right corner of the picture, which nearly brought her to tears.

" _Always remember to fly straight, our little Rainbow."_

 _Mom and Dad_

Rainbow's eyes started to fill with tears, remembering the day that the photo was taken.

* * *

" _Flashback #1_ "

"Why do I have to do this!?" exclaimed Rainbow, being dragged by her mother to a nearby photography studio.

"Young lady, we have no family photos, so we figured it was time that we get some taken," replied Rainbowshine.

"You know how much I hate having my picture taken, mom!"

"I don't care, Rainbow. Just because your Cloudsdale Elementary School photo was a little embarrassing, doesn't mean that this one has to be."

"But, what if _they_ are there too?"

"Who?" asked Rainbowshine. "Those three fillys that make fun of you, just because you have a hard time flying?"

Rainbow got a depressed look on her face, which her mother noticed.

"Tell you what. If you agree to participate in this photoshoot, we'll take you to see the Wonderbolts Airshow next week. Sound fair?" persuaded Rainbowshine.

"You mean it?!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash with excitment.

"Yes, but only if you participate, Rainbow," replied Rainbowshine.

"YES!" agreed Rainbow Dash.

"Alright then, and if we see those boys, we'll give em' the old _"Rainbow Punishment."_ That'll teach them not to mess with a pegasus as special as you, Rainbow."

Rainbow looked at her mother full of joy. "I feel better now," said Rainbow Dash. "Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear," replied Rainbowshine. "Now, I'll race ya to the studio!"

"You're on!" exclaimed Rainbow, as she raced her mother to the studio.

* * *

Rainbow came out of her flashback, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Those were the days," she said to herself. "When was the last time I actually talked to my parent's?"

Rainbow thought deeply about the question, trying to think of the last time she saw or talked to her parent's. However, she couldn't think of any time recently that she had even associated with her mother or father. That's when she realized that she hadn't spoken to her mother and father since the day she left Cloudsdale.

"OH MY GOSH! I haven't talked to my parents since the day I left them!" she exclaimed.

Rainbow started to feel guilty, and immediately thought of a solution.

"Calm down, Rainbow," she said to herself. "Easy fix. All I need to do, is schedule something like a... reunion, and I know just the right pony who can help me with that; Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow turned to dash out of the room, but that's when she realized that she still had her spring cleaning to do.

"Hehe. That is, after I've finished my spring cleaning," she said, returning to her chore.

 **ENTER THEME**

 **Next chapter will be longer, I'm just trying to keep this like an actual MLP episode, and the intro of the episode is short, so that's why this chapter was so short. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. A Collision In the Sky

After two long hours of spring cleaning, Rainbow proceeded to organizing a reunion with her mother and father. She flew at top speed out of her Cloudominium, into Ponyville where everypony was as busy as a bee. She decided to just keep flying to avoid getting in anypony's way, even though the sky was busy too, but nowhere near as busy as the ground. It seemed as if she was in Manehattan again, where the streets are always busy.

This was the busiest Rainbow had seen Ponyville in all her years of living there, excluding winter wrap-up, when everypony is busy preparing for Cloudsdale to produce winter clouds. It was also the toughest time for Rainbow, due to Tank needing to hibernate, but she had learned not to stress over it as much. As Rainbow flew over all the commotion, while avoiding any dangers in the sky, she spotted Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow wasted no time, and flew down onto the steps of Sugarcube Corner, and entered the building, where Mr. and Mrs. Cake were rearranging the shop around. Mrs. Cake caught sight of Rainbow, and approached her.

"How can I help you, dear?" asked Mrs. Cake.

"I don't mean to be a bother," said Rainbow Dash. "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"She's upstairs, dear. She's watching the kids, while we get things fixed down here."

"I'll be quick."

Mrs. Cake smiled, then returned to helping Mr. Cake with rearranging things. Rainbow flew up the stairs, where she found Pinkie playing with Mr and Mrs. Cake's children.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie, causing the kids to giggle. "I SEE YOU!"

Rainbow walked over to Pinkie. "Hey, Pinkie," said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie turned her head to Rainbow Dash. "Oh. Hi, Rainbow," replied Pinkie.

"I need your party skills for something."

Pinkie looked at Rainbow funny. "What you planning, Dashie?" she asked.

"This is probably gonna sound silly, but I want to plan a reunion, because I haven't visited my parent's ever since I left them in Cloudsdale. I feel guilty," confessed Rainbow Dash.

"So, you miss you parent's?" asked Pinkie.

"Of course I miss them, but for me to never have the courtesy to visit them, that's just unacceptable."

Pinkie thought for a second, then returned to assisting Rainbow.

"I've got an idea!" said Pinkie. "Why don't you just go visit them?!"

Rainbow thought about Pinkie's suggestion. "I'm not sure if that's the best way to reunite with the ponies that raised me into who I am. It seems lame."

"I'm sure your parent's wouldn't have it any other way, Rainbow."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, because your parent's are not like other ponies expecting any large expectations; they'll take whatever you can manage, because they're your parent's," concluded Pinkie.

Rainbow thought about Pinkie's words, and came to conclusion that Pinkie had a good point. They are her parent's, and therefore should be thankful for whatever she can give them, even if it's only an unexpected reunion.

"I suppose it worth a try," said Rainbow. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Rainbow turned to leave, but was stopped by Pinkie. "Hold on a sec," said Pinkie, as she rushed down the stairs, but appeared back in front of Rainbow in mere seconds holding a box. "A cake for the visit, because everypony loves cake!"

"Thanks, Pinkie," said Rainbow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to Cloudsdale!"

Rainbow rushed down the stairs, out of Sugarcube Corner in full persuit of Cloudsdale.

* * *

Along the flight to Cloudsdale, Rainbow thought of how she should greet her mother and father, even though her parent's were not anything like what you'd expect them to be. Both her mother and father were much like herself; confident, brave, athletic and very talented at flying. As she pondered over her options, she remembered what Pinkie had said, and realized that she didn't need to act anything not like herself, but to just be herself. She wanted her parent's to remember their daughter as who she was and still is, not to mention she was the pony that represented the Element of Loyalty, which was a huge pro to her situation.

Rainbow noticed that she was getting closer to Cloudsdale, and immediately started to get "cold hooves." She took a deep breath, just trying to think of the positive things that could come out of her visit.

"Well, guess it's all or nothing now, so here we go, Rainbow Dash," she said to herself, starting to speed up.

As she got closer to Cloudsdale, she started to feel light-headed, and was even sweating a tiny bit. "Come on, Rainbow!" she exclaimed to herself. "Just keep a clear mind, and...

Rainbow stopped, feeling helpless. "I can't do this!" she yelled, as she turned from Cloudsdale, and flew recklessly back to Ponyville, blinded by her own tears. She couldn't see a thing, as she dashed through the sky, feeling helpless. As she flew, she overheard a voice in the sky.

"Watch out!" yelled the voice, but it was too late, as Rainbow smacked her head hard into a fellow mystery pegasus's head, causing her to blackout.

As Rainbow fell, the pegasus flew after her at top speed, in an attempt to save her. Luckily, the pegasus was just as fast as Rainbow, and caught her on their back, easily.

"Gotcha!" said the pegasus. "Now, we need to get you out of...

The pegasus paused, as they caught a glimpse of Rainbow.

"Could it be?!" said the pegasus. "Has she returned?!"


	3. Waking Up

"Where did you find her?" asked a mysterious voice, as Rainbow peeked her eyes open.

"I was just practicing some flying techniques, and she just ran into me," replied the other voice.

Rainbow opened her eyes, spotting the two ponies standing next to her, and her head feeling as if she had been kicked by Big Macintosh.

"W-Where am I?" asked Rainbow, still a little dillusional.

One of the ponies looked at her, and rubbed her hoof through Rainbow's mane. "You're safe, dear," said the pony. "You'll always be safe with us, our little Rainbow."

Rainbow's mind suddenly spiked, realizing that she had only been called that by two one ponies, and that was her mother and father.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked.

The two ponies came into the light, and she immediately recognized them as her mother and father; Rainbowshine and Rainbow Blaze. She was happy and sad at the same time, expressing a smile with tears forming in her eye sockets. Rainbowshine saw the tears, and wiped them away from her daughter's eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Rainbowshine.

"I'm not sure," replied Rainbow. "I just thought that you guys would hate me for not visiting you as often as I should."

Rainbow started to cry, letting out all the tears she had held in ever since she discovered the family photo.

"Why in Equestria would you think that, Rainbow?" asked Rainbow Blaze.

"Because, I'm not a loyal daughter for not visiting the ponies that raised me into who I am, and I'm supposed to represent the element of loyalty!"

Rainbow continued to shed tears, as her mother and father comforted her, by hugging their daughter.

"We would never hate you, dear," said Rainbowshine. "We could never hate you."

"You have your own responsibilities in Ponyville, and we understand completely, Rainbow," added Rainbow Blaze.

"You do?" said Rainbow, wiping away tears.

"Yes," said Rainbowshine. "We've watched you grow into a great and loyal pegasus, even when you were unaware of it."

Rainbow was shocked, realizing that her parent's had been with her all along, watching her.

"We were there when you performed your second Sonic Rainboom, when you chose to fly with your friends over the Wonderbolts in qualifying for the Equestria Games, even when you defeated Tirek with the help of your friends," confirmed Rainbow Blaze.

"The point is, we've been with you all along, and we are very proud of what you've become," said Rainbowshine. "You are our little Rainbow, and no matter what happens, we will always love you, dear."

Rainbow hugged her mother and father tight, knowing that Pinkie was right, and she stressed over nothing.

"Now, it'd probably be best to get some rest, dear," said Rainbowshine. "You hit your father pretty hard."

"Hehe. Yeah," replied Rainbow. "Sorry, dad."

"Don't worry about it, Rainbow," replied Rainbow Blaze.

Rainbow giggled, as her parent's left the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Rainbow took her mother's advice and shut her eyes, into another flashback; the day she flew for the first time.

* * *

 _ **Flashback #2**_

It was a sunny day, as Rainbow flexed her wings, full of confidence. She knew that that day was going to be the day that she flew for the first time, even though she had attempted multiple times, and all attempts ended the same way; failure. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, awaiting her father's directions.

"Whenever you're ready, I'm ready," spoke Rainbow.

"Rainbow, are you sure you want to push yourself any further?" asked Rainbow Blaze. "You might hurt yourself if you try too hard."

"I'm going to do it today, dad! I just know I am!"

Rainbow Blaze didn't bother to convince his daughter any further, and proceeded to restarting the procedure.

"Remember. Wings up, give yourself a little nudge off the cloud, and flap at an even pace," instructed Rainbow Blaze.

"Got it!" agreed Rainbow.

"Alright. Three, two, one, fly!"

Rainbow took a deep breath, raised her wings while giving herself a nudge off the ground, and flapped as fast as she could, only to collapse to the ground again. Rainbow wanted to cry, but managed to keep the tears in.

"Why can't I do it!?" exclaimed Rainbow. "I'll never fly with the Wonderbolts if I can't fly! Those fillys are right. I'm just a failure."

Rainbow Blaze walked over to his daughter, hoping to comfort her.

"Rainbow, you will fly someday," convinced Rainbow Blaze. "Today is just not that day. It took me until I was past my filly years to fly for my first time."

"Really?" said Rainbow.

"I was harassed like you, but I never let harassment stop me from pursuing my dream of flying. It took me years, but eventually I flew, thanks to your mother's motivation. She was my coach, and she wasn't the "nice and easy" coach, but the "tough as nails" coach. Her instructions were ruthless, but they eventually got me to where I am now."

"Wow! Mom was your coach?!" asked Rainbow.

Rainbow Blaze nodded his head.

"Well, now that you've sorta convinced me, I think it's time to take a break," concluded Rainbow.

"Very well," replied Rainbow Blaze. "It is lunch time anyways."

"I feel confident as ever, dad," said Rainbow, doing small attempts at flying.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," she said, as she attempted one last time to fly.

Expecting to hit the ground, she was surprised, as she noticed she was airbourne.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed.

Rainbow Blaze turned, only to see his daughter flying successfully for the first time. His jaw dropped, as she slowly made her way toward the house, airbourne.

"You did it, Rainbow!" exclaimed Rainbow Blaze. "Faster!"

Rainbow did as her father instructed, and flew faster, leaving a small rainbow streak behind her. She stayed in an area where could land on solid cloud, and didn't go too high, so she couldn't obtain any sort of injury. She loved the feeling of flying, and was thrilled at the sight of her father cheering her on. The moment was perfect, until she collapsed to the ground, but she wasn't sad or anything, but more proud than ever before.

"You okay, Rainbow?" asked Rainbow Blaze.

"Better than okay, dad!" replied Rainbow. "I'm overwhelmed!"

She looked at her blank flank, hoping to see her cutie mark, but there was nothing there. It depressed her a little, but she was as bold as ever, because she had just accomplished one of her life goals, and one day she'd get her cutie mark, but that day was not the day for that accomplishment.

* * *

 _ **Back In Ponyville**_

Twilight sat at a table, just outside of Sugarcube Corner, attempting a new spell. Pinkie walked out of Sugarcube Corner, noticing Twilight focused on her new spell.

"Hey, Twilight," said Pinkie. "What sort of crazy spell are you up to now?"

"It's a new spell Princess Celestia wants her to learn," said Spike.

"Maybe a cupcake will help," said Pinkie, as she sat a cupcake on the table.

"Thanks, Pinkie," complimented Twilight.

"Don't mention it," replied Pinkie.

Twilight decided to take Pinkie's advice, and turned her focus away from the spell. She chomped on the cupcake, starting to feel a bit of confidence enter her little body.

"Uh, has anypony noticed that the sky looks a bit strange?" asked Spike.

"Now that you've mentioned it, it does seem more gloomy," said Twilight. "Where's Rainbow, she's supposed to clear the clouds."

"Oh! She's visiting her parent's in Cloudsdale!" confirmed Pinkie.

Twilight looked at Pinkie funny. "Why the sudden visit to Cloudsdale?"

"She was feeling all gloomy about not ever visiting them, and the guilt was eating her alive, so she asked me for party advice, but I told just to surprise them with a visit!" replied Pinkie, taking a deep breath inward.

"I suppose the weather can wait, seeing this is an acceptable situation," said Twilight.

The conversation was interrupted by a loud burp from Spike, meaning she had a message from Princess Celestia.

"Hmm. I wonder what the princess wants now," wondered Spike, as Twilight unrolled the scroll with her magic.

Twilight read the message to herself, only to become shocked.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Spike.

"We need Rainbow!" exclaimed Twilight. "The worst storm in Equestria history is heading straight for Ponyville!"


End file.
